ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
2010 USA new product catalog
Solid body guitars Signature models Steve Vai * JEM505 (page 3) Joe Satriani * JS2400 Herman Li * EGEN8 (page 4) Matt Bachand * MBM2 Mick Thomson * MTM2 RGA series Prestige line * RGA420Z (page 6) Standard line * RGA72TQM * RGA72QM * RGA32 (page 7) * RGA7 7-string * RGA8 8-string GIO line * GRGA32T (page 8) * GRGA32 RGD series Prestige line * RGD2127Z (page 9) * RGD2120Z Standard line * RGD320 Darkstone series * DN500K (page 10) RG series Prestige line * RG4570Z (page 11) * RG3770Z * RG3550MZ * RG1570Z listed as RG1570 (page 12) * RG1550MZ * RG1451 Standard line * RG470AH (page 13) X series * XP300 ART series Standard line * ART600 (page 14) * ART100 GIO line * GART30L (page 15) * GART50FA * GART50QA S series Prestige line * S5470F (page 16) Standard line * S770PB * S570DXQM * S570B (page 17) * S420 * S7420 7-string Jet King (JTK) series * JTK30 (page 18) Hollow body guitars AF * AF95PV AK * AK95 (page 19) * AK80 AS * AS103 (page 20) * AS93PV AMF * AMF73 Electronics & effects : Page 21 Electric basses SRT series Standard line * SRT800DX (page 23) * SRT805DX SRA series Standard line * SRA500 (page 24) * SRA505 * SRA300 (page 25) * SRA305 SR series Standard line * SR705 (page 26) * SR600 * SR305 (page 27) * SR300 GIO line * GSR205 (page 30) SRX series Standard line * SRX350 (page 28) * SRX355 BTB series Standard line * BTB675 (page 29) * BTB676 ART Bass series GIO line * GARTB20 (page 31) Acoustics Acoustic guitars Signature models Joe Satriani * JSA10 (page 33) * JSA5 Artwood series * AW3000 (page 34) Montage series * MSC350 (page 35) Ambiance series * A300E (page 36) * A200E (page 37) * A1012E 12-string * A100LE Exotic Wood (EW) series * EWC30EBE (page 38) * EW20MBE Ukulele * UIC10 (page 39) Jampack kit * IJC30 includes ¾ size classical guitar Full catalog Note: Many model numbers listed in the "2010 New Stuff at NAMM" catalog included the finish codes. These finish codes are ''not considered part of the model name so they are omitted here.'' 2010 Winter NAMM catalog front-back cover.jpg | Cover 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p2-3.jpg | pages 2–3 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p4-5.jpg | pages 4–5 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p6-7.jpg | pages 6–7 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p8-9.jpg | pages 8–9 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p10-11.jpg | pages 10–11 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p12-13.jpg | pages 12–13 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p14-15.jpg | pages 14–15 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p16-17.jpg | pages 16–17 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p18-19.jpg | pages 18–19 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p20-21.jpg | pages 20–21 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p22-23.jpg | pages 22–23 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p24-25.jpg | pages 24–25 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p26-27.jpg | pages 26–27 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p28-29.jpg | pages 28–29 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p30-31.jpg | pages 30–31 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p32-33.jpg | pages 32–33 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p34-35.jpg | pages 34–35 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p36-37.jpg | pages 36–37 2010 Winter NAMM catalog p38-39.jpg | pages 38–39 Sources * Ibanez New Stuff at NAMM Winter 2010 catalog PDF * Ibanez New Stuff at NAMM Winter 2010 catalog, Ibanez USA, archived February 2010 See also * 2010 Asia catalog * 2010 Europe catalog * 2010 Japan catalog * 2010 North America catalog * 2010 Series catalog * 2010 USA catalog * 2010 USA summer new product catalog Category:Ibanez catalogs Category:2010 catalogs Category:USA catalogs Category:Catalogs with prices